Talk:CPWE
Leave Ideas here or have your characters fill out applications but I'm sure no one will want it because I watch WWE and no one else does. I will help I do watch WWE and I WILL HELP. But, there are problems with this... 1. NONE of the characters are real. They are just alter egos. 2. All of your charcters are made by you. 3. You didn't just use "peng" once, YOU USED IT TWICE. 4. Nobody's Evan Bourne/Drew McIntyre. That I will take care of myself, with Evan Airbournan and Drew McInflyer. 5. PUFFLES? Really, PUFFLES????? Puffles are waaaaaaaaaaaay too cute and not well built for fighting. If you really want puffles, just do it for the Divas. LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 17:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll fix it, In real life, the characters in WWE are pretty much alter egos. and you're right about the Peng thing. I'll take those out. The puffles I chose to wrestle are pretty violent. Go ahead make the characters of Drew McInflyer and Evan Airbournan and RockHardy. Pock isn't mine, Punki isn't mine. I said, not a lot of users here watch WWE, I had to use my characters or else CPWE would have been closed quickly. So if you want some of the wrestlers to be real, go ahead. here you go: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_World_Wrestling_Entertainment_employeesyou need more parodies? here u go. LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 23:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Two things My character was supposed to be a parody of Jack Swagger. And he could be renamed to "Mack Bluster" since that Mack sounds like Jack and Bluster is a related word to Swagger. And also, there should be alignments for the wrestlers there like the face/heel term in wrestling. blah blah blah 1. you should put a bit about the character's info on CPWE on their page, like I did with Jesselina/Jessemelinaetta. 2. RockHardy, Drew McInflyer, and Evan Airbournan will be comin' (like MVP) over the next few days. 3. I think you should make parodies for SmackDown/Raw. Here are my ideas: SmackDown: HitUp (hit= smack, up is the opposite of down) Raw: Undercooked (stuff that is "raw" is "undercooked" NXT: AFTR (after is similar to next, so AFTR is after without any vowels like NXT and next) LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 17:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Another idea. Can you please include Xlendar in the roster as a parody of Christian? I have no idea for the name, but at least you can try to find a perfect parodic name for it, Flywish. Xlendar=Christian I have the perfect name for it, Slendar= Peeps Dude. I'll get right to it. LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 15:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) If you want to make a new character who is in CPWE: Read these first. 1. If you're not sure who to make, look at this. It will help if you're stuck. 2. If you make a charcter who uses a 2-word or more ring name, make your charcter's like that. (Example: John Morrison/John Hennigan=John Snowrison.) 3. If you're parodee has no last name, make the character's ring name like it, and also the real name. (Example: The Miz/Mike Mizanin=Ze Diz/Mikey Dizanin) 4. if you want to make a tag team, do steps 2+3 for the members and change the name. (Example: The Straight Edge Society: The Bumpy Snow Society) 5. ABSOLUTLEY NO WRESTLERS FROM TNA. There will be a new organization called DNA Wrestling that you will get to put your RVD and Hulk Hogan parodies. Kyle I was going to make a charcter based on Edge named Fredge... so I made Kyle's character based on jericho. Is that okay? LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 16:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) We've got it down. Who's ready to parody the WHOLE WWE roster? I am, so let's get on it! LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 18:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) We should start with the bigger ones. Here's a list of a few of them: *"The Viper" Randy Orton *"The Masterpiece" Chris Masters *Big Show *Kofi Kingston *Great Khali *Zack Ryder *R-Truth *Mark Henry All done. *If it's okay, HBK Shawn Michaels Not okay. and last but not least: *Goldust! I know, Goldust isn't as big, but I heard he might retire after Wrestlemania 27. I have an idea, why not make Winston THE Mark Henry parody? LOL That would be perfect. LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 00:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Division Even though they are vicious puffles, I deletd the section because it was kinda weird seeing a PUFFLE be the world champion. LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 15:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) HBK parody Since HBK is off of WWE, we can just make the parody on DNA because I heard he's gonna be on there. LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I seriously doubt that he would. It has been said that he's not gonna go to TNA because he already retired and stated that he won't be a "Ric Flair". And you missed a John Morrison parody on your list. We have to do more of NXT/Nexus! I started with Kavalguin and Waddle barrier, now do the rest! HBK NO DOING HBK ON ANYTHING. NEITHER CPWE OR DNA. LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 18:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Cenation I changed Raven's role from John Cena to Randy Orton because #John Cena has a sence of humor, Raven does not (Critical for the role) #Raven could MKO (Morty K Ortguin) people better than you think. STOP! LuX, I'm not trying to be mean but can you stop making everyone a wrestler? this is not about wrestling, Squidlator shouldn't be a wrestler, I was wrong about EDFan, and Slendar, Winston runs around hugging people. He isn't made to wrestle! Austin agreed so that doesn't matter! and CPWE shouldn't keep growing with alter egos, it should keep growing with real characters but not all of them should be real. So can you please stop making everyone a wrestler?!? Ooooh kay. This is Antarctica. Things are supposed to be crazy. LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 00:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) A few parodies There needs to be a Daniel Bryan and a Michelle McCool parody, just so then the champions list would be like this: * CPWE Champion: Morty Ortguin * Antarctic Heavyweight Champion: Blaine * Continental Champion: Dolphin Fiddler * CP Champion: (insert Daniel Bryan's parody's name here" * CPWE Tag Team Champions: Scottish One and "Really Fast" Roadie Codes * Unified Female's Champion: (insert Michelle McCool's parody's name here"